


Гиперопека

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, chosen family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Стамец узнает о попытке несанкционированного доступа к банку ДНК тихоходок.
Relationships: Paul Stamets/Hugh Culber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Гиперопека

**Author's Note:**

> Адира — небинарный персонаж, местоимение «они».

— Вот ты где. 

Адира оборачиваются на шорох веток и видят Пола, который придерживает упорно вцепляющегося в него тихоходчонка.

— Они от тебя в полном восторге. — Адира улыбаются, протягивая руку к зверьку, но тот отворачивается, утыкаясь Полу в плечо. — У меня пока не особенно удалось наладить контакт.

— Мне уже даже немного слишком. Было бы неплохо им объяснить, что я им не мать, и даже не отец. Но пока получается не очень.

— Интересно, что они так явно чувствуют родство на генетическом уровне. 

— Кстати об этом. — Пол заметно мрачнеет. — Кто-то пытался взломать доступ к сейфам с ДНК.

— И ты думаешь, это я?

— Совершенно уверен. — Он спускает тихоходчонка на землю, и делает шаг ближе. Зверек неохотно удаляется в кусты. — Адира, пожалуйста, не надо лгать мне.

— Ладно-ладно, — Адира взмахивают руками, — Мне просто были нужны образцы для дополнительных исследований.

— Но мы и так сейчас круглосуточно заняты этими исследованиями вместе!

— Именно, что вместе! А мне хотелось провести некоторые эксперименты самим. И все.

— На себе, значит. — Между бровей Пола залегают морщины. — Только это тебе могло бы понадобиться от меня скрывать.

— Я просто… — Адира инстинктивно делают шаг назад, задевают сияющий куст, и он осыпает их светящейся пылью с ног до головы. 

— Вот только не говори, — Пол помогает им отряхнуться, все так же хмурясь, — что здесь кто-то ограничивает твои инициативы. Все, что безопасно и доступно нам по ресурсам, мы стараемся реализовать. Это явно был не вопрос ресурсов, значит — безопасности. Я и так догадываюсь, о чем речь. Просто скажи это сами.

— Что ж. Окей. Я… — Адира не смотрят Полу в глаза. — Я собирались вколоть себе ДНК тихоходки. На самом деле уже можно переходить к этому, но все осторожничают и не ищут желающих. Я желающие. 

— Осторожничают?! — Пол срывается на крик, и Адира еще никогда не видели его в такой ярости. — Это пока по-настоящему не безопасно ни для кого, а уж для тебя… Для тебя это никогда не будет безопасно по определению! — Он переводит дух, продолжая, — Адира, то, что ты успешно сосуществуешь с симбионтом — уже само по себе чудо и следствие большой любви. Не испытывай свой организм тем, что даже на людях без симбионтов очень плохо изучено!

Адира огрызаются:

— Я бы послушали это от Хью, но точно не от тебя! Как будто когда ты это сделал, оно было безопасно! Но с самого первого дня, что мы знакомы, было заметно, как ты ценишь свою уникальность. Таких как ты больше не было, и не могло быть, раз тихоходки вымерли, но когда мы сумели вырастить их из ДНК заново, в надежде решать проблемы навигации, ты только бесконечно твердишь о безопасности и не даешь никому двигаться дальше! Сколько еще нужно ждать?

— Сколько нужно! — рявкает Пол и чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо. — Я изучал все это годами, и когда к нам попала Риппер, просил больше времени для исследований, но у нас была чертова война, и выбора не осталось никакого. При всем моем научном авантюризме, я бы никогда не сделал такое в обычных условиях, поверь. Это не грибы на язык пробовать.

Адира насупливаются, подпирая куст. 

— Но ты ведь гордишься этим теперь. Тем, кто ты есть, и какие возможности тебе открылись. И ревнуешь, когда кто-то пытается посягать на это. Я помню твое лицо, когда ты узнал, что к туманности корабль прыгнул с помощью Бука. Наверное, только то, что благодаря ему спасли нас с Хью…

— Именно! — перебивает Пол, — именно, что во флоте у нас и так могут быть очень опасные миссии! Я думал, с ума сойду, пока был вынужден просто ждать, понятия не имея, что с вами! И то, что Бук смог совершить прыжок — величайшая удача. Если бы навигатором действительно мог быть только я, мы… — его голос ломается, — Мы бы сейчас тут не разговаривали. 

— Пол, я…

Он отмахивается, с усилием сжимая переносицу, со светлых ресниц срывается слеза.

— А на счет того, что я горжусь тем, кто я есть и своими возможностями… Да, не скрою. Мне открыты уникальные пути познания, и как ученого меня греет, что я в этом первопроходец. Должны же быть в этом всем какие-то преимущества, в конце концов. — Он видит в лице Адиры непонимание и невесело усмехается, — думаешь, это все так круто и увлекательно? Грибные путешествия по всей вселенной? Мы не зря продолжаем проверять тысячи параметров сейчас. Побочки от введенного ДНК — вовсе не миф. Я пожизненно сижу на препаратах, если хочешь знать. Хью разработал для меня комплекс, который помогает держаться сознанием здесь и сейчас, не расплываясь между вселенными, как было поначалу, и не дает телу структурно видоизменяться, например, коже или костям. Это начиналось точечно, но никто не мог предсказать возможный рост. Если думаешь, что я преувеличиваю, спроси Хью. 

— Я не думаю, но… это неожиданно. — Адира поднимают на него взгляд. — Почему ты не говорил про это раньше?

Пол пожимает плечами. 

— Не хотел пугать, наверное. Видимо, стоило. Кстати о Хью… Он всегда контролировал все лично, а когда… когда его не стало, я просто забил на себя. Принимал лекарства нерегулярно, однажды пропустил неделю и потом меня откачивали. Так что у меня есть полное право говорить о безопасности, нравится тебе это или нет. Спешить в этих исследованиях точно никто не будет, но даже при самом удачном раскладе ты не будешь в числе добровольцев для испытаний, слышишь? 

Адира шмыгают носом.

— Потому что во мне симбионт. Ладно. 

— Да не поэтому! — восклицает Пол. — То есть, поэтому тоже…

— Говоришь Хью не опекать чересчур, а сам делаешь то же самое. 

— Ну уж нет, — Пол мотает головой, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в трахее. — Речь идет о необратимых изменениях и опасности для жизни. Это не «опекать чересчур». А вообще знаешь, мне наплевать, как это называется. Я уже перестал делать вид, что наука для меня — самое главное. Когда Хью погиб, я был готов бросить все, что называл делом своей жизни, и отправиться куда-то просто подальше отсюда, прочь от воспоминаний. Второй шанс дался нам не так просто. А о том, что наша семья может стать чем-то большим, мы уже и не думали. Поэтому когда я узнал, что в той чертовой туманности вы оба — мне было абсолютно все равно, заберет ли Осайра установку и весь корабль, и пусть это недостойно офицера флота — меня не волновала никакая Федерация. Потому что вы — вся моя жизнь теперь. И я…

— Прости. — Адира шагают к нему, неловко сгребая в объятия. — Прости, мне совсем не хотелось тебя доводить. Я... обещаю не ставить на себе эксперименты.

— Хорошо. — Пол обнимает их в ответ, стараясь дышать медленнее, чтобы по-настоящему не разрыдаться, понимая, что еще и близко не пережил ту ситуацию до конца.

— Пол? Адира? — У входа в лесной ангар раздается голос Хью, а вскоре из зарослей появляется он сам. Тихоходчата тут же подходят обнюхать нового гостя. — Может, все же прерветесь в своих зоологических исследованиях?

Оба поворачиваются к нему с совершенно красными глазами.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? Пол, чем ты уже довел ребенка?

Адира перебивают:

— Это я… Я пытались получить доступ к сейфу, чтобы вколоть себе ДНК тихоходки в качестве эксперимента.

Хью меняется в лице.

— О. Нет.

— Я уже понимаю, как это опасно, — спешно добавляют Адира, — и… обещаю этого не делать. И другие эксперименты на себе тоже.

Пол хмурится и пожимает плечами.

— Пришлось рассказать немного ужасов из жизни. 

— И я подтвержу каждый из них, — серьезно кивает Хью. — Как ты вообще…

— Решились на такое? Не подумали о вас? — Адира вздыхают и поднимают на них взгляд, сверкая выступившими слезами. — Я, наверное, никак не привыкну… Что это правда. Что вы у меня есть.

— О, малыш, — Хью притягивает в объятия их обоих. — Мы тоже.

Адира не возражают против «малыша». Пол улыбается, понимая, что уже не в состоянии сказать ни слова. Самый большой тихоходчонок подходит и ощутимо пихает его в порыве ревности.


End file.
